My First T & D Show!
by Saranako
Summary: This is my first story and first show! Please be nice to me... Gomen! "I sucks at titles and summaries... Gomen!" AUTHOR'S NOTES! REALLY IMPORTANT!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story... Hope you like it! Please point me nicely what are the mistakes that I did... Gomen! Enjoy!~

* * *

Angelik: Yosh! Let's start the T & D Show!

Sarah: Eh!? *confuse*

Angelik: *looks at Sarah* Nani?

Sarah: T & D Show?

Angelik: Hai! Let's do it!

Sarah: Why?

Angelik: Just bored... *grins*

Sarah: *sigh* *hears the door bell* Nani!?

Angelik: We have visitors! *quickly runs to the door and open it* Yosh! Welcome! Come in! *quickly pull the guests inside the house*

Sarah: You shouldn't treat your guest like that *sweatdrop*

?: Ouch! *rubbing his head*

Sarah: Wait! Your-

Angelik: Hai! Our guests are the IE Cast! *grins*

Sarah: *smiles* Re-really!? Wait! Your going to torture them all!?

Angelik: **We're** going to torture them...

Sarah: But... I don't want to *looks at the ground and pouts* I don't want them to get hurt...

Angelik: Oh, come on! *whines and puts her hands on top of Sarah's shoulder and glared at the her eyes*

Sarah: *shivers and sigh* Fine... Gomen! IE Cast...

IE Cast: That's okey *smiles*

Sarah: *smiles back and blushes*

Angelik: Yosh! Let's start! *grins and death glared at the IE Cast*

IE Cast: *shivers* We're doomed!

Sarah: *sigh* Angelik-sama... Please be-

Angelik: No! *quickly cover Sarah's mouth* Yosh! Let's start! *smiles*

IE Cast: *shivers in fear*

Sarah: *remove Angelik's hand and sigh*

Angelik: I dare... Gouenji to... *evil grin*

Gouenji: *shivers*

Angelik: To... *evil grin*

Goeunji: *shivers and purple lines appearing to his forehead* (N/A: OMG! I can imagine his face... It's soo cute!)

Angelik: Kiss my little Sarah... *grins and look at Sarah*

Sarah: Na-Nani!? *blushes and trying not to look to her Shuuya-kun* (N/A: Sarah likes to call Gouenji, Shuuya-kun because she's really in love with him)

Angelik: Oh! Come on... You really like my dare, right?

Sarah: E-Eh... *blushes* Um... Ano... *trying not to look at him* (N/A: Y'know what I'm talking about, right?)

Gouenji: *looking at Sarah and blushing* _She's cute when she's blushing really hard... _*slowly looking at Angelik* What now?

Angelik: Kiss her duh! Or else... *slowly open the 'Fan Girls Room'*

Fan Girls: *screams* *insert random IE Cast's name* (N/A: Too lasy to write it -.-")

Gouenji: *shivers and sigh* I'll do it... *slowly walking toward to Sarah*

Sarah: *thinking* _What should I do? Shuuya-kun will hate me..._

Gouenji: *blushing while walking toward to Sarah* Sarah...

Sarah: *suprise* Shu- I mean, Gouenji-san! *blushes*

Gouenji: *quickly pushes Sarah to the wall* Gomenasai... *kisses Sarah*

Sarah: *suprise from the kiss* _OMG! Shuuya-kun is kissing me... _(N/A: I can feel it!)

Gouenji: *blushing while kissing Sarah* _Sarah's lips is soo soft _*break the kiss* (N/A: Is my spelling/grammar correct?)

Sarah: *blushes* Um... The first dare is done, Angelik-sama...

Angelik: Oh... Second dare! Sarah!

Sarah: *blushes* Ha-Hai! *thinking* Truth or Dare? *looking at the IE Cast*

IE Cast: Truth!

Sarah: Okey! *smiles* *looks at Burn*

Burn: *raise an eyebrow*

Sarah: This question is for Haru-kun! *smiles*

Burn: *blushes because of how Sarah called him*

Sarah: Why you have a tulip on top of your head?

Burn: Nani!? *angry* How dare you!... *growled*

Sarah: What's the matter, Haru-kun?

Burn: *blushes* No-Nothing... *looks at the ground*

Sarah: Please answer my question... *smiles*

Burn: Ah... I don't have a tulip on top of my head. Is just my style.

Sarah: Oh... Okey! *smiles*

Angelik: Well, that was boring...

Sarah: So what! Remeber that I don't want them to get hurt

Angelik: -.- Boring... Next-

Sarah: I dare the IE Cast to shut Angelik-sama's mouth for a while *Points to Angelik*

Angelik: Eh!? *confuse*

IE Cast: CHARGE! *quickly shuts Angelik's mouth)

Sarah: Arigatou! Minna! *smiles*

IE Cast: Your welcome! *smiles back*

Angelik: *death glared at Sarah* _How dare you..._

Sarah: *shivers* Gomenasai, Angelik-sama... *bows really low*

Burn: Don't worry. Angelik will be okey *puts his one hand on top of Sarah's shoulder*

Sarah: Hope so... *pouts*

Burn: *blushes* _She's soo cute_

Angelik: *death glared at Burn* _Burn... I will kill you_

Gouenji: *jealous* _Burn..._

Sarah: Gomenasai, minna... But I should end this chapter. Please give us your Truths and Dares but I know that you guys will only give us your dares... *sweatdrop* But that's okey... *smiles*

Burn & Gouenji: *blushes* _She's cute!_

Sarah: Soo... Ja ne! Minna! See you next time! ^^

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Just like the story said, Please give me your truths and dares by reviewing this if that is okey... Thank you! ^^ R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Minna! Chapter 2 is out! Hope you like it! ^^

* * *

Angelik: Yooo! IE Casssttt! *waves her hand wildly and grins really big*

IE Cast: Hey... *black background appearing*

Sarah: Hi! IE Cast! *smiles*

IE Cast: Hello! *blue flowers appearing and smiles really big* (N/A: I just love the color blue! ^^)

Angelik: You know what time is it?... It's torture time!

Sarah: Yeah! *smiles*

IE Cast: Eh!? *confuse* We thought that you don't want us to be tortured!

Sarah: I don't. I just like some of the dares we are having... Even most of it are involving torturing *smiles*

Angelik: That's my Sarah! Yosh! Let's start the dare! PS... Inazuma11Freak, your awesome! *two thumbs up*

Sarah: *sigh* Let's start! The truth and dares are from **Inazuma11Freak**! A total of 10 dares and... *sigh* zero truth...

IE Cast: *shivers* _We're doomed!_

Angelik: Yosh! Thank you Inazuma11Freak for your awesome dares! ^^

Sarah: *sigh* The first two dares are quite related to each other. So, I just read them! *smiles*

**1. I dare Gouenji to burn Nagumo's tulip right off his head!  
2. Nagumo, you get a razor and shave Gouenji.**

Angelik: Let the battle begins!

Gouenji: *preparing a fire*

Burn: *finding a razor*

Sarah: *sigh* _I don't want this... I don't want them to get hurt..._

Gouenji: Done!

Burn: Found it!

Gouenji & Burn: *preparing for battle*

Angelik: Oooh! This is so awesome!

Sarah: *sigh*

Gouenji: I will burn your tulip head! *sweatdrop* _What did I just say again?_

Burn: *sweatdrop* Eh... I will shave you! _Okey... This is weird..._

Gouenji & Burn: *fighting each other* (N/A: Not good at fighting scene... Gomen!)

Angelik: Well... This is boring. Next!

Sarah: Hai! *looking at the paper* Wow! This is interesting...

**3. Endou, for the rest of the chapter, when someone mentions soccer, stand up , and shout right into his/her face. "I HATE SOCCER! YOU WILL NEVER MENTION THAT STUPID SPORT EVER AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE! GOT THAT?!" Then smack him/her. Hard.**

Angelik: Oooh! That is interesting... *looks at Endou*

Endou: *shivers*

Angelik: But the question is... Will Endou do it? *smirk*

Endou: *shivers and purple lines appearing on his forehead* _I can't do it! But... If I can't do it... _*gulps*

Sarah: Well, Let's check... *clearing her voice* SOCCER!

Endou: *not moving* _I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it!_

Sarah: *sigh* Endou-san can't do it *pouts*

Angelik: To the 'Fan Girls Room'! *carrying the frozen Endou to the room and throw him inside* What a waste of time!

Sarah: *sigh* Chill, Angelik-sama. Chill *calming her sister*

**Inside the 'Fan Girls Room'...**

Endou: Eh!?

Fan Girls: Endouu! Mamoruu! *running towards Endou*

Endou: NOOO! *running* Minna! HELP ME!

**Outside the room...**

Sarah: Poor Endou-san...

Angelik: Hmph! He deserve it! Next Dare!

Sarah: *sigh* Yeah yeah...

**4. Touko, prepare a mountain of carrots for Tsunami to eat. If he can't finish them all, throw him into a volcano!**

Touko: On it! *reaching her phone and call someone* Papaa! I need a mountain of carrots, Now!

Tsunami: *shivers* NOOO!

Sarah: *sweatdrop*

Angelik: Ike! Touko! I will support you! *smiles really big*

Touko: Thanks, Angelik! *hears the horn* Oh! The truck is here!

Angelik: Let it in!

Sarah: Umm... Tsunami-san, Can you do it? *worries*

Tsunami: E-eh! Ofcourse! I... will... do... it! *gulps*

Sarah: Tsunami-san... *worries*

Angelik: Yosh! Tsunami? *grins*

Tsunami: *gulps and started to eat the carrots*

Touko: Okey... *sweatdrop*

Angelik: That was easy... *sweatdrop*

Sarah: *sigh* Next dare...

**5. Natsumi, wear a bunny costume for the rest of the chapter. **

Natsumi: Eh!? *blushes*

Sarah: *evil grin* _Thank you Inazuma11Freak for this awesome dare _(N/A: Sarah is secretly hates Natsumi...)

Angelik: *smirk* _That's my Sarah! _(N/A: Onlye her sister know it)

Sarah: *gives Natsumi the costume* Here! Natsumi-san! *fake smile* The changing room is that way! *pointing the way*

Natsumi: O-okey... *takes the costume and went to the changing room*

**After some minutes...**

Natsumi: *comes out with the bunny costume* *blushing*

Sarah: *smirk* Wow! Natsumi-san! You look kawaii! *fake smile* _Hehe... Good for you_

Natsumi: *blushes* Thank you...

Sarah: *fake smile* Your welcome! _Hehe! She fall for it!_

Angelik: Yosh! Next dare!

**6. Fubuki .. ughh... no dare for you. :3 **

All except Fubuki: *sweatdrop*

Fubuki: E-eh!? *confuse*

Angelik: *sweatdrop* Wow, Fubuki... Your special...

Sarah: *checking* Hey! I just checked Inazuma11Freak's profile... She's in love with Fubuki-san!

Fubuki: E-eh!? *blushes*

Kogure: Ushishishi! Fubuki-san has a... GIRLFRIEND!

Angelik: *copying Kogure* Hai, I agree with you, Ushishishi...

Fubuki: *blushes really hard*

Sarah: *sigh* Okey, next dare!

**7. Midorikawa, change you hairstyle to Reize form, wear an ice cream cone costume, go to the park and dance in front of the people! **

Sarah: Oh! My! God! I can imagine it...

Midorikawa: *sweatdrop*

Sarah: … Green tea ice cream?

Midorikawa: E-eh!? *confuse*

Angelik: Oh! My! God! *facepalm*

Sarah: I'm hungry... *cute look* Mido-kun! Hurry up and dress up!

Midorikawa: O-okey... *puts the ice cream cone costume*

Sarah: *tummy grumbling* I want ice cream... Mido-kun! Ike! Let's do the dare and get some ice cream at the same time! *smiles*

Midorikawa: *sweatdrop*

Sarah: *holds Midorokawa's hand* Ike! Mido-kun! *runs to the park*

IE Cast: *sweatdrop*

Angelik: *sigh* That's my Sarah...

**PARK...**

Sarah: We're here! *smiles and looks at Midorikawa* Nani?

Midorikawa: *shivers and purple line appearing to his forehead*

Sarah: *notices something* Oh! Mido-kun! The dare said that your hairstyle should be in Reize form. So, change it in Reize form, Now!

Midorikawa: *surprise* O-okey... *changes his hair into Reize form* Done.

Sarah: *stares at Midorikawa and drools*

Midorikawa: Sarah, What's wrong?

Sarah: GREEN TEA ICE CREAM! *smiles*

Midorikawa: *sweatdrop* Oooh...

Sarah: *tummy grumbling* Ice cream! I need ice cream! Mido-kun! Start dancing now while I get some ice cream. So, Ja ne! *runs to the ice cream shop*

Midorikawa: *sigh* Well, here goes nothing... *starts to dance*

**At the house...**

IE Cast: HAHA! MIDORIKAWA! *looking at the tv, watching Midorikawa dance*

Angelik: *sigh* Next dare!

**8. Somebody, tie Aphrodi over a pit of REAL sharks! Maybe add some fangirls in there while you're at it. **

Angelik: Soo... Who will tie Aphrodi?

IE Cast: …

Aphrodi: *shivers*

Angelik: Soo... Nobody eh?

IE Cast: …

Angelik: *sigh* *hears the door bell* Hmm?

Sarah: Angelik-sama! I will tie Terumi-kun!

Aphrodi: *shivers*

Angelik: Oh! Sarah! So, where's Midorikawa?

Sarah: *carrying a frozen Midorikawa* Here! *smiles*

Angelik: Eh!? What's wrong with him?

Sarah: Dunno...

Angelik: O-key... *sweatdrop* Well, let's start!

Sarah: Hai! *smiles and looks at Aphrodi* *evil grin*

Aphrodi: *shivers and faints*

Angelik & Sarah: *sigh* Well, this is boring... -.-

Gouenji: To the 'Fan Girls Room'?

Angelik & Sarah: *nods* To the 'Fan Girls Room'.

Sarah: Now, it's my turn... *carrying the 'fainting' Aphrodi to the room and throw him inside* Again, boring! -.-

Angelik: *sigh*

**Inside the 'Fan Girls Room'...**

Aphrodi: *awake* Eh!?

Fan Girls: *stares at Aphrodi and drools*

Aphrodi: *shivers*

Fan Girls: Kyaa!~ Aphrodi-kun! Your soo KAWAII! *running towards Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: AAAHH! *running* Eh!? Endou?  
Endou: *running* Oh! Aphrodu! Your here too eh? *sweating*

Aphrodi: *still running and sweating* Yeah...

Fan Girls: ENDOU! APHRODI! *running towards them*

Aphrodi & Endou: HELP US!

**Outside the room...**

IE Cast: *shivers*

Angelik: *sigh* Next dare!

**9. Fudou, Kidou, each choose a random object as your weapon and fight to the death! Or at least until one of you passes out. **

Sarah: *heavy sigh* Fighting again... -.-

Angelik: Yosh! I have decided what is your weapon because I want excitement here! *smiles*

IE Cast & Sarah: *sweatdrop*

Angelik: You guyz will have a Rubber Chicken Fight! *smiles*

IE Cast: Eh!? *confuse*

Angelik: You guyz didn't know that!? *surprise*

IE Cast: … _Yes_

Sarah: *giggles* I take that as a yes *smiles*

Angelik: *sweatdrop and eye twitches* (N/A: Is my spelling correct?)

Sarah: *sigh* It's kinda like a pillow fight but instead of a pillow, we use a rubber chicken *smiles*

IE Cast: Oooh... *slowly nods*

Angelik: And this is a rubber chicken *showing two rubber chickens*

IE Cast: Ooohh... *slowly nods*

Angelik & Sarah: *sweatdrop* You guyz are weird...

**SILENCE...**

Angelik: Yosh! Let's start! Fudou! Kidou!

Fudou & Kidou: *looks at Angelik*

Angelik: Go get your rubber chicken and start fighting!

Fudou & Kidou: Yeah... *gets their chicken* So, what now?

Angelik: For Pete's sake! Start fighting! *getting impatient*

Sarah: *sigh* *light bulb appears on top of her head* *grins* *whispers to Kidou* Kidou-san, I just saw Fudou-san flirting with Otonashi-san... Hehe, just saying! *smiles*

Kidou: Nani!? *angry* Fudou...

Fudou: Hm... Nani?

Kidou: I. WILL. KILL. YOU! *running towards Fudou*

Fudou: *sweatdrop and runs away* AAHH!

Angelik: This is what I'm talking about! *grins really big*

Sarah: *giggles and smiles*

Fudou & Kidou: *still fighting* (N/A: Again... Not good at fighting scene, Gomen!)

Angelik: *heavy sigh* I'm bored, again... -.- Sarah?

Sarah: *looking at the paper* I think I like this dare *smiles*

**10. Paint Kazemaru's hair PINK! **

Kazemaru: Eh!?

Sarah: Kyaa!~ Time to paint your hair! Ichi-kun! *smiles*

Kazemaru: *blushes on how Sarah call him* *runs away*

Sarah: Eh!? Ichi-kun! *runs towards Kazemaru* ICHI-KUN!

Burn & Gouenji: *jealous*

Angelik: *evil smirk* Someone is jealous eh?

Burn & Gouenji: Eh!?

Angelik: *evil grins* I think you guyz have another rival then *pointing at Sarah painting Kazemaru's hair*

Burn & Gouenji: …

Angelik: -.- Hmph! You guyz are boring...

Sarah: Ha! Done! Ichi-kun, look at the mirror for a while...

Kazemaru: *looks at the mirror* *eye twitches*

Sarah: See... You look cute in pink but I also like your blue hair though *smiles*

Kazemaru: *blushes* Thank you... _I didn't know that Sarah likes my blue hair_

Sarah: *giggles* Well, it's over! *smiles*

IE Cast: Yey!

Angelik: Booo!

Sarah: Eh!? What's wrong, Angelik-sama?

Angelik: I want more dares! So, please give us more awesome dares-

Sarah: and truths! *smiles*

Angelik: To us! Please! Writer-chan don't want to stop this story so... Please! Onegai! *bows really low*

Sarah: *sigh* Please send us your truth and dares! *smiles*

Angelik: Soo Ja ne! *smiles* And don't forget to send us your-

Sarah: Truths!

Angelik: And dares... *sweatdrop*

Angelik & Sarah: Ja ne! *smiles*

* * *

Hi! Minna! Do you like it? Hope you guyz gets what are my Ocs telling you about at the end... Hehe, Again... Please lend me your awesome dares and interesting truths if that is okey! ^^ Hehe... Please Review! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Minna! Chapter 3 is out! Hehe... Sorry for the long update! I'm too concentrated to my Izumi story that I'm almost forgot this! And don't worry! I will finish this. Sooner or later! ^^ Anyway, may contain romance... A LOT of romance. Oh well, Enjoy! ^^

* * *

IE Cast: Hi! *smiles*

Angelik: *not in a good mood*

Sarah: *sigh* Hi...

IE Cast: Eh!? What's wrong with Angelik?

Sarah: *sigh* Angelik-sama is just mad because today we have truths...

Burn: Yeah, so?

Sarah: *facepalm* Angelik-sama hates truths, remember?

IE Cast: Oh...

Angelik: *still not in a good mood*

Sarah: *sigh* Angelik-sama...

Endou: Yosh! Let's have a deal, then? *smiles*

Sarah & Angelik: Deal? *confuse*

Endou: Hai! *smiles* Angelik wants excitement, right?

Sarah & Angelik: *nods*

Endou: If she feels bored on some of the truths, she will just to her thing! *smiles*

Kogure: What thing?

Sarah: *giggles* Your too innocent, Kogure-kun! *smiles*

Kogure: Eh!? *confuse*

Sarah: Ushishishi! (N/A: I always say this on twitter! ^^)

Angelik: Yosh! Deal! *smiles* Let's start this stupid truths and go with the dares!

Sarah: *sigh* _Glad that Angelik-sama is back. _The truth and dares are belong to **Alexander Anne. **A total of 5 truths and 5 dares. Yosh! Let's start! Truths!

**1. Gazel, are you a boy?**

Gazel: Eh!? *shock* Ofcourse I'm a boy!

Sarah: Okey! Ne-

Angelik: No! We need to check! *holds Sarah's right hand*

Sarah: Eh!? *confuse*

Angelik: *pouts Sarah's hand on top of Gazel's short* (N/A: You know what I mean, right?)

Sarah: Eh!? *blushes* Angelik-sama! Stop that! *struggling*

Angelik: No! We need to check if Gazel is really a boy! *rubbing Sarah's hand on top of Gazel's short*

Sarah: Eh!? *blushes*

Gazel: *blushes* _Sarah's hand is... _*gulps* _soft._

Sarah: *blushes* _Men. Gazel's um... thing is soft. _(N/A: Ushishishi! Pervy...)

Angelik: *removes Sarah's hand* (N/A: Not literally ofcourse! -.-) So, is he a boy?

Sarah: *holding her hand* *blushes* Y-Yeah... Gazel-san is a boy... *still blushing* _Men. Angelik-sama is such a pervert!_

Angelik: *grins* Good. *looks at Gouenji, Burn & Kazemaru* _Hehe, mission complete! The three is jealous..._

Sarah: *slaps herself* Yosh! On to the next truth!

**2. Burn, what kind of girl do you like/love?**

Burn: *blushes and looks at Sarah*

Sarah: Mm? Nani, Haru-kun?

Burn: *blushes and looks at the side*

Angelik: *grins* _Ushishishi! It's confession time! Ha. Ru. Kun._

Sarah: So, Haru-kun? What kind of girl do you like? *smiles*

Angelik: *elbowed Burn* *whispers* Yo! It's confession time. If you want you Sarah to be yours... *grins*

Burn: *blushes* *heavy sigh* Sarah... I... Like... You...

Sarah: *blushes* N-Nani?

Gouenji, Kazemaru & Gazel: *shock* _N-No way!?_

Burn: *blushes* I... Really... Really... Like... You... *blushing really hard*

Sarah: *blushes* Haru-kun...

Angelik: *grins* Yosh! Next truth!

Sarah: H-Hai!

**3. Kazemaru, why do you keep your hair long?**

Kazemaru: _Finally! It's my turn! _Um... Because... *thinking* _Men. What should I say?_

Angelik: BORING! -.-

Sarah: *sweatdrop*

Kazemaru: Genes... I guess... _Great, Ichiruota. Great, answer! -.-_

Angelik: *facepalm*

Sarah: *sweatdrop* Hehe... Next...

**4. Touko, do you like Tsunami?**

Touko: Eh!? *confuse*

Sarah: Yeah! Do you like Tsunami-san? _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. _(N/A: Sorry minna but I'm not really a TsunamiXTouko fan... I like Touko being Touko! ^^)

Touko: *thinking* I just treat Tsunami as a big brother so... No, I guess?

Tsunami: *smiles* Fine with me!

Touko: *smiles*

Angelik: *sweatdrop*

Sarah: *heavy sigh* Next...

**5. Endou, why did you marry Natsumi in IE GO?**

Angelik: *making weird noises* Error! Error! Not allowed! Not allowed! *making a big 'X' using her arms*

Sarah: *sweatdrop and sigh* Angelik-sama is right. That is not allowed because the IE Cast didn't know yet the GO season.

Angelik: *nods* I agree...

IE Cast: …

Angelik: Yosh! Dares! Yehey! ^^

**1. Ichinose, kiss Aki and have a mock wedding.**

Angelik: Eh!? Romance!? *facepalm*

Sarah: Hehe... Let's just do it. *looks at Ichinose*

Ichinose: *nods and kiss Aki*

Aki: *blushes*

Sarah: Wow... That was fast. Okey! Wedding time! (N/A: Seriously, I don't know what is a 'mock wedding'. So, I just do the regular wedding! ^^)

Natsumi: *pushes Aki to the dressing room* Come on, Aki. It's time for your wedding. *smiles*

Kidou: Ichinose. *taps Ichinose's shoulder* Time to wear your tuxedo. *smiles*

**After some minutes...**

Ichinose & Aki: *wearing their respective dresses*

Sarah: Yosh! Let's start! Do you... (N/A: Too bored to write some weddings chu chu -.-)

Angelik: Yosh! Next dare!

**2. Aphrodi, cut your hair short.**

Angelik: Yosh! Finally! Torture!

Aphrodi: *shivers* Nooo! *running away*

Angelik: Hey! Aphrodite! Come back! *running towards Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: AHH! *still running*

Angelik: Tsk. Sarah! Call her now!

Sarah: Hai! *calls someone*

Angelik: *finally captured Aphrodi* *evil laugh*

Aphrodi: *shivers* No! I don't want my beautiful hair to be cut!

Angelik: *evil laugh*

Alexander: Yosh! I'm here!

Aphrodi: *shivers* _No..._

Angelik: Ah! Glad you came! Come and cut Aphrodite's hair!

Aphrodi: Hey! Don't call me that!

Alexander: Hehe... *scissors getting close to Aphrodi's hair*

Aphrodi: … *faints*

Angelik: Men. This is boring -.-

Alexander: *sigh* *cuts Aphrodi's hair* Well, Ja ne!

Angelik: Ja ne!

Sarah: *sweatdrop* Next dare...

**3. Tsunami, ask Touko on a date and yell 'I love you'.**

Tsunami & Touko: … We can't do it...

Angelik: *eye twitches* Eh!?

Sarah: *sigh* To the 'Fan Girls Room'...

Tsunami & Touko: *nods* *went inside the room*

Sarah: Well... that was easy.

**Inside the 'Fan Girls Room'...**

Fan Girls: …

Touko: Well...

Fan Girls: …

Tsunami: Okey... This is weird...

Touko: *nods*

Fan Girls: …

Touko & Tsunami: *sweatdrop*

**Outside the room...**

Angelik: -.-

Sarah: *sweatdrop* Hehe... Next dare...

**4. Gouenji, kiss Sarah!**

Gouenji & Sarah: *blushes* Eh!?

Angelik: Yosh! This is what I'm talking about! *smiles*

Sarah: Eh! Eh! Eh! *blushing really hard* _Not this again!_

Gouenji: *blushes* _I'm going to kiss Sarah again... _*walks closer to Sarah*

Angelik: Go! Gouenji! Kiss my little Sarah!

Sarah: *blushes* Eh!? Angelik-sama!

Gouenji: *blushes* Sarah! I really love you! I love you with all my heart, Sarah-chan... *kisses Sarah* (N/A: Lol! Ocness much!)

Sarah: *blushes* _Men. Not this again... _*closes her eyes*

Gouenji: _Now for the next stage. _*asking for entrance* (N/A: You know what I mean, right? :3)

Sarah: *blushes* _Eh!?_

Gouenji: *still asking for entrance* (N/A: Kyaa! I can't take this anymore!)

Sarah: *blushes* _I can't take this anymore! _(N/A: Lol! -.-) *opens her mouth*

Gouenji: *frenching kissing with Sarah* (N/A: Lol! Nice one, Saranako. Nice one -.-)

Burn: *jealous and angry* Oi! How about get a room or something! *really angry* _Tsk. That Gouenji-baka!_

Angelik: *grins* Oh, come on! You are just jealous. *smirk*

Burn: Eh!? Ofcourse not! *still angry*

Angelik: *grins*

Gouenji: *stops kissing Sarah* Sarah-chan. I really love you... *smiles*

Sarah: *blushes* Shuuya-kun...

Gouenji: *smiles and kisses Sarah's right cheeck*

Burn: _Okey... This is getting too far! _*angry* _Sarah-chan is mine!_

Angelik: *grins* _Two boys confesses their love to Sarah. How about the others? _*looks at Kazemaru & Gazel* *smirk* Yosh! Next dare!

**5. Burn, wear a cat ears for the whole chapter!**

Burn: Eh!? *blushes* I will wear that!

Sarah: Kyaa! Haru-kun will wear cat ears! *puts him the cat ears* Kawaii! *smiles*

Burn: *blushes* R-Really!? *touching his cat ears*

Sarah: *smiles* Hai! It's really cute! *touching his cat ears* Kawaii! ^^

Burn: *blushes* _Sarah-chan. I really love you. Gomenasai if I will do this. _*move his face closer to Sarah's*

Sarah: *confuse* Nani, Haru-kun? *tilted her head*

Burn: *blushes* Gomenasai, Sarah-chan. *kisses Sarah*

Gouenji: *shock* Oi! Sarah-chan is mine! *angry*

Burn: *pissed but still kissing Sarah* _Oi! Gouenji-baka! I'm busy okey? So back off!_

Sarah: *blushing really hard* _Men. Two boys already confess their feelings to me and kissing me! Gah! This is too much!_

Burn: _Yosh! Now it's time... _*asking for entrance* (N/A: Lol! I'm doing it again! ^^)

Sarah: *blushes* _Eh!? Not this again!_

Burn: *still asking for entrance*

Sarah: *blushing really hard* _Men -.- _*opens her mouth* (N/A: Lol! Epic fail! -.-)

Burn: *frenching kiss with Sarah*

Gouenji: *very mad* Oi! Tulip-head! Get away from my Sarah!

Burn: *smirk* *stop kissing Sarah* I love you, Sarah.

Sarah: *blushes* Haru-kun...

Gouenji: *really mad* Oi! Tulip-head!

Burn: Mm? What's the matter, Gouenji-baka?

Gouenji: Get away from my Sarah! *running towards Burn*

Burn: *smirk* So this is a fight for Sarah eh? Ike! *running towards Gouenji*

Gouenji & Burn: *fighting each other* (N/A: Lol! Again... Not good at fighting chu chu -.-)

Sarah: *sweatdrop* Shuuya-kun. Haru-kun. Please stop fighting over me -.-

Gouenji & Burn: *still fighting* (N/A: LOL!)

Angeliks: This is what I'm talking about! *cheering*

Sarah: *sweatdrop* *sigh* Well, time to end this...

Angelik, Gouenji & Burn: *not paying attention to Sarah*

Sarah: *heavy sigh* Well, please send us your truth and dares! *smiles* Ja ne!

* * *

Kyaa! Finish! Still dunno if I should have a KazeSara or SuzuSara moment! Lol! Anyway, is still depends on the truth and dares you guys are giving to me! ^^ So, please review! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Chapter 4... BOOM! I'm very sorry for the owner of this truth and dares that I change something or I didn't follow it. I'm very sorry! May contain a lot of errors. Very sorry. And I'm sorry for SapphireSpade that I didn't chose her truth and dares. I know that your looking forward to it. Sorry :( Well, enjoy... I guess?

* * *

Sarah: *reading a paper* *screams*

IE Cast: Eh!? What's wrong, Sarah?

Sarah: Angelik-sama! Why you choose this? *looks at Angelik*

Angelik: *smiles* Because this will be fun!

Sarah: Angelik-sama... :(

Angelik: Yosh! Let's start! ^^

Sarah: *sweatdrop and sigh* The truth and dares are belong to **Asahina Twins. **A total of 5 truths and 10 dares.

IE Cast: Eh!? There's a lot of dares!

Angelik: Hai! Which I love the most! *smiles*

Sarah: *sigh* Yosh! Let's start! Truths... _I don't like this -.-"_

**1. Sarah, who do you like? Gouenji, Nagumo, Suzuno or Kazemaru?**

Angelik: Lol! I like this! ^^

Sarah: *sigh and facepalm*

Kazemaru: *gulps* So, Sarah. Who do you like? _Please be me._

Sarah: *sigh* _Men. This is hard. _*looks at Gouenji* Actually, I like Shuuya-kun...

Gazel, Burn & Kazemaru: *shock*

Gouenji: _Yes!_

Sarah: Then Hiro-kun. Then Shirou-kun. Then Ichi-kun. Then Haru-kun. Then Fuu-kun, I guess... (N/A: Check my profile! ^^)

Hiroto: Hiro-kun? *blushes*

Fubuki: Shirou-kun? *blushes*

Sarah: Ah! Sorry. I like creating nicknames without asking. Gomen! *bows really low*

Hiroto & Fubuki: *blushes* That's okey. It's really cute though... *smiles*

Sarah: *giggles* Thanks! *smiles*

Angelik: *grins* _You guys have another rivals, then? Men. Sarah is so popular! ^^ _Yosh! Next dare! I mean truth!

**2. Someoka, why is your hair pink? Is it because you love barbie doll, that's why?**

Angelik: Lol! Nice one! *laughs* BARBIE!

Someoka: Will you shut it, Angelik! *angry*

Angelik: Why? Is it true that you love barbie? *laughs*

Someoka: *pissed* Genes, I tell you. GENES!

Angelik: Men. You just copied Kazemaru's answer -.-

Someoka: Why you little... *angry*

Sarah: *calming Someoka* Someoka-san. Please go easy on Angelik-sama...

Someoka: I'll try... *calming himself*

Sarah: Yosh! Next truth.

**3. Angelik, who do you like in the IE Cast?**

Someoka: Ha! Now it's your turn!

Sarah: *facepalm*

Angelik: *sigh* That's easy... It's either you or Fudou.

Someoka & Fudou: Eh!? *blushes*

Angelik: Mm? Nani?

Someoka & Fudou: You... Like... Us?

Angelik: Yeah. What's wrong with that?

Someoka & Fudou: *blushes* _She's so forward._

Sarah: *sigh* _Angelik-sama is hiding her feelings again. Why can't I do that!? _*pouts*

Angelik: _I can do this. I can do this. _Um... Next truth?

Sarah: *nods* Hai...

**4. Fubuki, do you like Gouenji?**

Sarah: Kyaa! GouFubu!

Gouenji: Eh!? Your a yaoi lover?

Sarah: *nods* Make that hard yaoi! *wink* Did you know that I am a big fan of GouFubu? *smiles*

Gouenji & Fubuki: *sweatdrop*

Sarah: Yosh! So, Shirou-kun. Do you like Shuuya-kun?

Fubuki: As a friend, yes but as a lover, no.

Gouenji: Fine with me! My only love is Sarah though *smiles*

Fubuki: Hai! I also love her too! *smiles*

Gouenji: Eh!? *shock*

Hiroto: Hai! Me too! *smiles*

Sarah: *sigh* _Additional two boys -.- Oh god. _*facepalm*

Angelik: *grins* Next truth!

**5. Kazemaru, why do you look like Edgar? Did you steal his hair style?**

Kazemaru: Eh!? Ofcourse not! We just have the same hair color and my hair is way too far from his.

Edgar: Actually, it is. We have bangs covering one of our eyes. If you let you hair fall and tie it in half, we look the same.

Kazemaru: *pissed* No we're not!

Sarah: *giggles* Kawaii. Two blue hairs are fighting. *smiles*

Fubuki: Sarah-chan. Do you also like the color blue?

Sarah: Hai! I love it a lot! *smiles really big*

Fubuki: Hehe... We're the same! *smiles*

Sarah & Fubuki: *talking to each other*

Gouenji: *watching them* Fubuki just stole my girl -.-

Burn: Hmph! Your girl? You mean my girl!

Gazel & Kazemaru: *walking towards Fubuki & Sarah* Hey! What are you guys talking about?

Sarah: *giggles* The color blue. *smiles*

Gazel & Kazemaru: Color blue, eh? You guys also love the color blue?

Gazel, Kazemaru, Fubuki & Sarah: *talking to each other*

Gouenji & Burn: *jealous* Men. Why is my favorite color isn't blue!? TvT

Hiroto: *smiles*

Angelik: *grins* _Love. I mean, jealousy is in the air. _Yosh! Dares! Shall read the first two dares because is quite related to each other! ^^

**1. Gouenji, Nagumo, Suzuno and Kazemaru have to fight to win Sarah's heart.  
2. Who win the match gets to kiss Sarah on the lips.**

Sarah: *cries* I don't want this...

Hiroto: Sarah, please don't cry. *pats Sarah's head*

Gazel: Oh, yeah... Sarah hates fighting.

Burn: What should we do?

Sarah: *still crying* Please stop :(

Kazemaru: I feel... guilty.

Gouenji: Your not the only one...

Gaze & Burn: *nods*

Fubuki: What now?

Angelik: *sigh* To the 'Fan Girls Room'?

Sarah: No. *stop crying* I think I should go there...

Angelik: *shock* Eh!? Really!?

Sarah: *nods* Hai. It's my fault why they didn't do the dares so I deserve to go to that room.

Kazemaru: No. It's not your fault... It's our fault that we fall for you *blushes*

Gazel: Yeah... *smiles* I agree with Kazemaru.

Burn: *walks closer to Sarah* So don't worry. We will go to that room *smiles*

Sarah: Is that really okey for you guys?

Gouenji, Kazemaru, Gazel & Burn: *nods and smiles*

Sarah: If you say so...

Gouenji, Kazemaru, Gazel & Burn: Bye. *went inside the 'Fan Girls Room'*

Sarah: I hope they are okey...

Fubuki: *puts his hand on top of Sarah's shoulder* Don't worry. They will. *smiles*

Sarah: *smiles* I guess your right...

**Inside the 'Fan Girls Room'...**

Fan Girls: Kyaa! Shuuya-kun! Haru-kun! Ichi-kun! Fuu-kun! *running towards them*

Gouenji, Burn, Kazemaru & Gazel: AHH! *running away*

Burn: Men. I like Sarah-chan to call me that. Not them!

Gouenji: Hai, I agree. Sarah's voice is WAY cuter than them.

Gazel: Well, we should just accept that not only Sarah call us that.

Kazemaru: Um... Guys? I think we should less the talking and more running!

Fan Girls: Kyaaa! WE LOVE YOU!

Gouenji, Burn, Kazemaru & Gazel: AHHH!

**Outside the room...**

Sarah: *worries*

Hiroto: Fubuki. We should do something to cheer Sarah up.

Fubuki: *thinking* *light bulb appear on top of his head* *whispers something to Hiroto*

Sarah: *worries* _I hope they are really okey :(_

Fubuki & Hiroto: TICKLE FIGHT!

Sarah: Mm?

Fubuki & Hiroto: *start to tickles Sarah*

Sarah: *laughs* Hiro-kun! Shirou-kun! Please stop! It's killing me!

Fubuki: So, feel better? *still tickling Sarah*

Sarah: Hai! Hai! Please stop! *laughs*

Fubuki & Hiroto: *stop tickling Sarah*

Sarah: *giggles* Thanks. You guys are my life saviors. *kisses them on their cheeks* *smiles*

Fubuki & Hiroto: *blushes* Your welcome. *smiles*

Angelik: Yosh! Let this drama atmosphere change! Next dare!

**3. Someone please cut Fudou's hair.**

Angelik: Yosh! I will!

Fudou: Eh!? I thought you like me?

Angelik: Yeah, I like you but I still wanted to torture you. ^^

Fudou: *shivers*

Angelik: Yosh! Time to cut your hair! ^^

Fudou: *sigh* Here you go. *move his hair closer to Angelik*

Angelik: Eh!? Your letting me cut it!? *confuse*

Fudou: Yeah, so? *secretly blushing*

Angelik: *blushes* Men. This is no fun. Next dare!

Fudou: *sweatdrop*

Sarah: *sigh* _Angelik-sama is in love! ^^_

**4. Fubuki, wear wolf ears and a tail and make the cutest puppy dog face in the world for the IE Cast to see and Sarah and Angelik.**

Sarah: Kyaa! Kawaii! I can imagine it now! ^^

Fubuki: *blushes* _I should wear it now so that I can see what is the reaction of Sarah-chan. _*wears a wolf ears and tail* So, how do I look? *smiles*

Sarah: Kawaii! *touching Fubuki's ears and tail* Kyaa! Super kawaii! *smiles really big*

Fubuki: *blushes* *doing his cutest puppy dog face*

Sarah: Kyaa! Too much cuteness! *faints*

Hiroto: Sarah! *catches her* I think your cuteness is way too much, Fubuki.

Fubuki: Hehe... Sorry.

Angelik: Don't worry. Sarah will wake up soon. Next dare!

**5. Fubuki, sing Refrain by Mamoru Miyano on stage for the whole world to see. Fangirls are not allow to touch Shirou! See how much likes or love you can get.**

Fubuki: Not me again... -.-

Angelik: Just do it! -.-

Fubuki: *sigh* *sings*

Sarah: *wakes up* Eh!? Is that Shirou-kun's voice?

Hiroto: Hai.

Sarah: *sits in front of Fubuki and listens to him*

Fubuki: *stops singing* So, how was it? *move his face closer to Sarah's*

Sarah: *humming the song* It's such a beautiful song *smiles*

Fubuki: *smiles back* _I notice that our faces are... close._

Sarah: Mm? Nani, Shirou-kun?

Fubuki: *smiles* *quick kiss on Sarah's lips* *blushes*

Sarah: Shi-Shirou-kun... *blushes*

Fubuki: *smiles* Yosh! Let's go with the next dare! ^^

Angelik: *sweatdrop* Ah... Yeah...

**6. Sarah and Angelik gets to pick any dare for all IE characters except Shirou.**

Angelik: Yosh! What dare we should do to them?

Sarah: *thinking* Ah! *whispers something to Angelik*

Angelik: *smiles* Yosh! We dare all of you except Fubuki to dance the... Oppa Gangnam Style! ^^

IE Cast except Fubuki: EH!?

Sarah: Come on. It's pretty popular...

IE Cast except Fubuki: Fine -.-

Angelik: Yosh! *plays the Gangnam song*

IE Cast except Fubuki: *dances the Gangnam dance*

Sarah: Kawaii! ^^

Fubuki: *video tape the dance*

IE Cast except Fubuki: Oi! Fubuki!

Fubuki: *still video taping*

Angelik: *stops the music* Yosh! To the next dare!

**7. Fubuki, wear cat ears and a tail and give your best cute face and meow to everyone on stage. How much love and votes you get?**

Fubuki: Again! -.-

Sarah: You have to wear it, Shirou-kun. *gives him the cat ears and tail*

Fubuki: *sigh* *puts them on* *cute face* *meows* DONE!

Angelik: That was fast...

Fubuki: I hate this -.-

Sarah: *sweatdrop* Next...

**8. Fubuki has to make the Hokkaido special ice cream for everyone.**

Fubuki: On it! *runs to the kitchen*

**After some minutes...**

Fubuki: Ice cream for everyone!

All: Thanks Fubuki! *takes their ice cream*

Sarah: *licking her ice cream* Kyaa! Hokkaido's special ice cream is the best!

Fubuki: You mean Fubuki's, right?

Sarah: *giggles* Hai. Hai.

Angelik: Yosh! Next! *still licking her ice cream*

**9. Angelik, pick anyone you like except Shirou and start torturing.**

Angelik: Mm... Who should I choose? *looks at Aphrodi* *grins*

Aphrodi: *shivers* _Oh no..._

Angelik: *grins* I choose... APHRODITE!

Aphrodi: *facepalm* For the last time. Stop calling me that!

Angelik: -.- Eh... I will still calling you that anyway.

Aphrodi: *sweatdrop*

Angelik: Yosh! Let the torture begins! *running towards Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: Gah! *running away*

Angelik: Oi! Aphrodite! Come back here!

Aphrodi: Don't call me that!

Sarah: *sweatdrop* Next dare...

**10. I dare all of you to do my dares or you'll have to get send in the Fangirls room except Fubuki who have to kiss us on the cheek.**

Sarah: Well... Shirou-kun. You want to-

Fubuki: Yes but in one condition... After I kiss them on the cheek, I will kiss on the lips.

Sarah: *blushes* Eh!? Why?

Fubuki: I just want to kiss you *smiles*

Sarah: *blushes* I guess you can... *hears the door bell* Mm? Visitor?

Hiroto: *opens the door* The Asahina Twins are here...

Twins: Hi! So where's Shirou-chan?

Fubuki: *kisses the twins on the cheek*

Twins: *faints*

Sarah: *sigh*

Fubuki: Ready? *smiles*

Sarah: *blushes and nods*

Fubuki: *kisses Sarah*

Hiroto: *sigh* Now that our hosts are pretty busy, I think we should end this for them.

Endou: Yosh! Please send them your unique truth and dares!

Kogure: Hai! If they are unique, they will definitely pick it.

Tsunami: So please send! (N/A: By reviewing is okey! ^^)

Hiroto: Ja ne! *smiles*

* * *

I'm very sorry if the chapter is a total fail. I'm really sorry! *bows really low* I just need to catch my absences that's all... *sigh* I know it's not a good excuse... Well, anyway... Hope you still send me your truth and dares (Reviewing or PM! but I like it by reviewing though) Please review...


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!~ Sorry for the late update... I just a problem that's all. Anyway, this chapter is kinda requested. So, if you want your truth and dares to be shown in the next chapter... PM me! The first one who will PM me their truth and dares, I will use it! Plus, if you want to be a guest star or something... PM me! Yosh! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sarah: … :(

IE Cast: *worries* What's wrong, Sarah?

Sarah: *sigh* Angelik-sama is sick...

Fudou & Someoka: *shock* Is she okay?

Sarah: *nods* Hai but she needs to rest even though she hates it -.-

**Inside Angelik's room...**

Angelik: ACHOO! *sniffs* Tsk. I hate this! -.-

**Back to reality... **(N/A: Lol! Sorry about that -.-")

Sarah: *sigh* I'm alone then :(

IE Cast: *worries* *hears the door bell*

Gouenji: I'll get it. *runs towards the door and opens it* May I help you?

?: SARAH-NEE! *runs and hugs Sarah*

IE Cast: *confuse* Eh!? Who is she?

Sarah: *surprise* Eh!? Mayuka? Why are you here?

Mayuka: *still hugging Sarah* I heard that Angelik-chan is sick and I know you will be lonely so here I am!

Sarah: *smiles* Thanks Mayuka.

Mayuka: *smiles* Neh! Let's start! ^^

Sarah: The truth and dares are belong to **SapphireSpade **(N/A: Your welcome! ^^) A total of zero truth and 12 dares.

IE Cast: *hears Angelik's scream* *sweatdrop* Hehe... Too bad that Angelik is not here...

Mayuka & Sarah: *sweatdrop*

Fudou: Sarah. Can I see Angelik for a while?

Sarah: *shock* Eh!? But why?

Fudou: *blushes* I just wanted to see her, that's all.

Mayuka: Neh!~ Fudou-san is in love with Angelik-chan! *smiles*

Fudou: *blushes*

Sarah: *smiles* Yeah you can. Angelik-sama's room is upstairs.

Fudou: *nods and left*

Someoka: *angry* _That Fudou. He just wanted to be alone with Angelik!._

**Inside Angelik's room...**

Angelik: ACHOO! *hears the knock* Come in. *shock* Fudou?

Fudou: Hey. *come inside and sits beside Angelik* So, feel better?

Angelik: *smiles* Yeah. I just need a rest, that's all. Anyway, why are you here?

Fudou: *flinch and blushes* I... just wanted to see you...

Angelik: *blushes* Fudou...

**Back to reality... **(N/A: Lol! I'm doing it again! -.-)

Mayuka: Neh!~ Let's start!

Sarah: Hai!

**1. I dare Gouenji, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Fubuki, Burn and Gazel to put on maids outfit.**

The said boys: (N/A: They are too many!) Eh!? *blushes*

Mayuka: Kawaii! *smiles*

Sarah: *smiles* Come on, boys! For me!

Burn: Yosh! To the changing room!

**After some minutes...**

Fubuki: So, how do we look?

Mayuka & Sarah: *looks at them* KAWAII!

Fubuki: *blushes* Thank you...

Mayuka: Oh! Oh! Sarah-nee! Look! Look at Kazemaru-san! *points at Kazemaru*

Sarah: *looks at Kazemaru* SUPER KAWAII! *runs towards Kazemaru* Ichi-kun! Ichi-kun! Let your hair down! Let your hair down!

Kazemaru: *sweatdrop* *Let his hair down*

Sarah: *smiles* Your so kawaii, Ichi-kun! *hugs Kazemaru*

The said boys except Kazemaru: (N/A: You know them!) *stunned and shock* _Not fair..._

Kazemaru: *smiles and hugs back*

Mayuka: *giggles* Next dare...

**2. Tsunami, go put a carrot costume and go to a cage full of rabbits.**

Tsunami: Yosh! *wears a carrot costume*

Sarah: *surprise* Eh!? Tsunami-san!? Your wearing it already!?

Tsunami: *nods* Yeah! I'm so excited to see the rabbits! ^^

Sarah: *sweatdrop* Okay... The rabbits are there *points to a cage full of rabbits*

Tsunami: Yosh! Here I come rabbits! *runs towards the cage*

Sarah: *sweatdrop* _I didn't know that Tsunami-san is a rabbit lover..._

Mayuka: Um, Sarah-nee... Did Tsunami-san knows that the rabbits there are really hungry?

Sarah: *sigh* That, I dunno...

Tsunami: AHH! BAD RABBITS! BAD RABBITS!

Mayuka: *sweatdrop* I'll take that as a no...

Sarah: *sweatdrop* Next dare...

**3. Fudou, eat some tomatoes.**

Mayuka: But Fudou-san is not here yet.

Sarah: Let's just skip this. Fudou-san wants to be alone with Angelik-sama for a while *smiles*

Someoka: That's not fair!

Mayuka: *giggles* Someoka-san is jealous...

Someoka: Why you little-!

Sarah: Okay. Next!

**4. Toramaru, shave Tobitaka's hair!**

Toramaru: Eh!? I don't want to shave Tobitaka-san's hair!

Mayuka: But, if you don't do it... You will be sent to the 'Fan Girls Room'...

Toramaru: *shivers* Please, not that.

Sarah: Sorry, too late. *drags Toramaru to the room*

Toramaru: NOOO!

Sarah: *throws Toramaru to the room*

Mayuka: *smiles* Tobitaka-san, maybe you should be with him.

Tobitaka: … *went inside the room*

**Inside the 'Fan Girls Room'...**

Toramaru: *shivers*

Tobitaka: …

Toramaru: *shivers* Tobitaka-san...

Fan Girls: KYAAA!~ TORAMARU-KUN! *runs towards him*

Toramaru: AHHH! *runs away*

Fan Girls: TORAMARU-KUN!

Toramaru: NOOO!

Tobitaka: …

**Outside the room...**

Mayuka: *giggles*

Sarah: Next! ^^

**5. Pick two people to have a plush toy fight.**

Sarah: Mm... You choose, Mayuka?

Mayuka: *thinking*

Fudou: …

Sarah: Oi! Fudou! Your back!

Mayuka: So, how's Angelik-chan?

Fudou: *smiles* Angelik is fine...

Mayuka: *smiles* *light bulb appears on top of her head* Sarah-nee, I choose Fudou-san and Someoka-san.

Sarah: *smiles* Fudou-san and Someoka-san it is.

Fudou: *confuse* What is going on?

Someoka: We will have a plush toy fight to determine who wins Angelik's heart. *smirk*

Fudou: *smirk*

Mayuka: Here's your plush toys *gives them the plush toys*

Fudou: CHARGE!

Someoka: IKE!

Fudou & Someoka: *fighting each other*

Sarah: *smiles* While they are fighting, we should go to the next dare...

Mayuka: Hai! ^^

**6. Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou, put on penguin costumes.**

Mayuka: Well, Fudou-san is busy that means Kidou-san and Sakuma-san will do the dare.

Kidou & Sakuma: *surprise* EH!?

Sarah: Oh, come on. *pouts* You will just wear it and done! *gives them the costumes*

Kidou & Sakuma: *sigh* Fine... *wears the costumes*

Sarah: … It doesn't have an impact to me -.-

Mayuka: *nods* Hai, me too. Next!

Kidou & Sakuma: *feels hurt*

**7. Someoka, wear a chicken suit and dance the chicken dance.**

Mayuka: But... *looks at Fudou and Someoka who are still fighting*

Sarah: *sigh* Hai. I know -.- Next!

**8. While in a maid outfits, you guys have to serve everyone. (Related to dare #1)**

The said boys: (N/A: Again, you know them -.-) EH!?

Mayuka: *tummy grumbling* Sarah-nee, I'm hungry...

Sarah: Oh, is that so? What do you want?

Mayuka: Mm... *thinking*

Gouenji: *light bulb appears on top of his head* What about a basket full of cookies? *smiles*

Mayuka: *smiles really big* Yes please! ^^

Gouenji: Yosh! Fubuki, help me will ya? *walks to the kitchen*

Fubuki: Hai. *follows him*

Burn: *impatient* Now what!?

Kogure: Ushishishi!~

Burn: What's so funny?

Kogure: You with that dress *grins*

Burn: *angry* Why you little... *chases Kogure*

Kogure: AH! *runs away*

Burn: Oi! Come back here!

Mayuka: *sweatdrop* *looks at Kazemaru, Gazel and Hiroto who are serving the others with a smile* Well, I'm glad that the three is okay! ^^

Sarah: *nods*

Fubuki: Here you go, Mayuka. Your cookies are here. *handed her a basket full of cookies*

Mayuka: *smiles* Thank you! *take the basket and started eating the cookies*

Gouenji: And here is for you, Sarah-chan. *handed her a heart shape cookie written 'We love you, Sarah. From: GouFubu'*

Sarah: *blushes* Oh, thank you. *takes the cookie and stares at it* _Men. This is too much!_

Gouenji & Fubuki: *smiles and gives Sarah a quick kiss on the cheeks*

Sarah: *blushes* W-What is that for?

Gouenji & Fubuki: *smiles and left*

Sarah: *still blushing* _Oh god. _*facepalm*

Mayuka: *giggles* Your so popular, Sarah-nee! *smiles and eats her cookie* Yosh! Next dare! ^^

**9. Ichinose, torture Rika in 5 ways.**

Ichinose: Eh!? *shock*

Rika: Darling!~ Please don't torture me! *doing the puppy dog eyes*

Ichinose: *shiver* _How on earth can I torture Rika eveb though she is torturing me!? _*sigh* Fine... I won't torture you -.-

Rika: Oh, thank you! Darling! Thank you! ^^

Ichinose: *sigh*

Mayuka: *drags Ichinose to the 'Fan Girls Room'*

Ichinose: Eh!? What are you doing!?

Mayuka: *smiles* You didn't do the dare, right? So, you need to go to the room whether you like it or not!

Ichinose: *shivers* Oh no...

Mayuka: *toss Ichinose to the room* Bye! Ichinose-san!

Rika: Darling!~ *went inside the room*

Mayuka: *sweatdrop* She's crazy -.-

**Inside the 'Fan Girls Room'...**

Ichinose: *shivers and gulps*

Fan Girls: ICHINOSE-KUN!

Ichinose: GAHH! *runs away*

Rika: Darling? Where are you?

**Outside the room...**

Sarah: Next... -.-

**10. Kazemaru, kiss Sarah.**

Sarah: *facepalm* Oh god.

Kazemaru: *smiles and kisses Sarah*

Mayuka: *smiles* Wow! That was fast! Next!

**11. Sarah, after Kazemaru kissed you... Do something about Aira!**

Gazel: Who's Aira?

Mayuka: I dunno... Maybe Sarah-nee knows.

Kazemaru: *still kissing Sarah*

Mayuka: *sweatdrop* Hehe... I think we cannot do this dare because Kazemaru-san is still kissing Sarah-nee. So, next dare?

**12. I dare everyone to do my dares! And help me from Aira!**

Mayuka: … I don't know this...

IE Cast: -.-"

Kazemaru: *still kissing Sarah*

Mayuka: *sweatdrop* Oh well... Let's end this anyway! Please send your awesome and interesting truth and dares! ^^

Sarah: *blushes* _This is too much. THIS IS TOO MUCH!_

Kazemaru: *still kissing Sarah*

Mayuka: *sweatdrop* _Sarah-nee... -.-_

* * *

Ah! Almost forgot! If you guys are my friends in twitter... You guys are lucky because you can DM me there because I always use my twitter! ^^ Hehe... Please review! ^^


	6. Author's Note!

**Hi! Minna!**

**This is very important!**

**I have a feeling that I will stop writing for a while because school is coming back (I just finish my sembreak though) and my third grading will be short and fast. I need to cope up with my lessons and the like.**

**I really wanted to continue this but because of my responsibilities, I need to stop it for a while.**

***sigh* Well, this is goodbye then. I will come back to finish this story but for now, I will postpone.**

**Ja ne! Minna! Hope you understand me! ^^**

**PS: If you really don't understand me, PM me or Twitter! If you have one -.- (Please go to my profile to see my Twitter username :3)**

**Ja ne! Minna! I will miss you! ^^**


	7. Author's Note Part 2!

**Um... Hi! Minna!**

**I decided to STOP writing this kind of format or story anymore. The other writers said that if I will continue this story, it may delete it by FFN so I will just stop writing it.**

**AND, I can see that many readers will kill me if I continue this. Guys, I'm really sorry if I stole your 'boys' or something like that. I just like them, that's all and I can't choose one. It's hard.**

**Hope you understand my situation... School is also part of it. I will still write but not now, still busy on my school works though.**

**Hehe, hope you understand me! ^^ JA NE!**

**PS.**

**Will be back writing in 21345 years because I really don't know when... But I'm still active in twitter though so follow me, I guess. Look at my profile for my username in twitter! Yosh! See you next time! ^^**


End file.
